Must be only you
by SakumaRyuichi1
Summary: WOW! i updated! okay, this is a story about Yuki and Shuichi (duh) Shuichi is feeling neglected and not loved by Yuki. But it is all part of the blonde writers plan too........R&R please don't flame, they always hurt my feelings.
1. Default Chapter

Shuichi's POV:  
  
Why does he hate me? Why does the person I love most have to hate me? That- that asshole Yuki Eiri! Why do I have to love him? It's a one sided love! I am such and idiot.  
  
All the time he sits in his dark room, typing on that damn computer. The only time he gets off is to eat, go to the bathroom, and fuck me.  
  
I walked into the apartment, after a long day of recording. It wasn't that bad, my throat was a little soar. But that isn't too big of a deal. Earlier that day I went to lunch with Hiro and Fugisaki, it was all right, but I would have been better if it was him…. Yuki…only if it was Yuki.  
  
It was the same as always, after I come home and Yuki was in his room. Typing, always fucking typing!  
  
"Yuki! I'm home!" I yelled happily. Of course I have look, and sound happy, overjoyed, pleased, thrilled anything…you name it, I had to be it. But what I wanted most is Yuki. I want Yuki to care. But will he? Never. Never in the light of day will Yuki ever proclaim his love for me. Damn him, damn Yuki. Damn, damn, damn.  
  
But today was a little different. Yuki was there-there leaning against the doorframe. He wore my favorite blue button up shirt. He of course had to tease me and have the first few buttons undone. He had the cigarette balanced between his luscious lips. To me he was gorgeous, beautiful. He took the nicotine filled sticks between his fingers and released the built up smoke. He finally spoke to me.  
  
"Did you get me more cigarettes?" He looked at me with those eyes. I felt the anger and tension build slowly. That's all he wanted? Cigarettes?! What should I have expected? 'How was your day?' or 'Your finally home'? No I received more of a serious blow in the stomach. More cigarettes…. I didn't know what happened to me next. A serge of emotion washed over my body as I felt words leave my mouth in a yell.  
  
"BAKAYARO! Why? Why do you always have to be so mean to me?! I love you!" I realized once I said after I had said it. It had already sprung from my lips. I mentally cursed at myself for being so careless.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me and approached me swiftly. He placed my chin between his index finger and thumb.  
  
"Brat" He whispered it to me before bringing me into an abrupt kiss. It wasn't a special kiss to sweep me off my feet, but it was a rough kiss that was pleasing.  
  
Yuki's POV:  
  
Always so demanding. Shuichi wanted so much from me. But what was I to give? I have a deadline this Friday. That is in two days. I have to finish this book. And now he is throwing this shit at me. I hated when he did this to me. He really is a damn brat that needs to be spoiled. Why did this kind of shitty stuff always have to happen to me? I can't tell him. I just can't tell him that I-no. I won't admit it. I can't.  
  
I was a bit pissed that he didn't pick up my cigarettes like I asked him to this morning. He always goes to the store after work. My cigarettes were the only object that kept me from tearing the machine to pieces. In the morning I did the same usual thing to Shuichi. Looked at him, got my cup of coffee and headed back to my room. Like a lost puppy he followed me to the door. That's when I slammed it on his face and he yelled and pounded on it.  
  
The kiss was so perfect. I have wanted to see Shuichi all day. I fought the urge to keep him with me this morning, but then again I managed every morning. And all day that matter. But our nights were filled with love and lust. But that is only if he turned me on. There was just something about this energetic, pink haired spunk that made me so wild about him.  
  
Not wanting to scare the shit out of him by moving to fast. I slowly encircled my arms around his waist pulling him close to me. So I could smell the strawberry scent of his hair, and feel him under my fingers. I broke the long kiss between us. I looked down at him. His eyes were big and glassy. I knew what was coming. And every time he did it tore me apart. His tears always made me think I have done something horrible. Though most of the time his tears were my fault. And I can list a few times that Hiro has stopped by to 'talk' to me. Only if he knew what he did to me when he cried.  
  
Shuichi's POV:  
  
I couldn't help myself. I had to cry. I have to cry at least once a day to keep myself in check. I leaned into Yuki's shirt seeking comfort from him, though I didn't expect any back. And what he did next surprised me even more. Yuki gave me the comfort I wanted. He pulled me close and stroked my hair. This made the tears fall faster and harder, my heart pounded. I've wanted this for so long and I finally got it. I choked back the tears and decided to tell him the news I found out form K today.  
  
"Yuki. Bad Luck will be going on tour. I will be away for three months." My voice wouldn't come out right. It was a soft whisper. I could feel Yuki's body shift to be able to hear me. He never asked me to repeat anything. Was I scared to tell him? Why should I be scared? I just couldn't pack up my things leave, or could I?  
  
Yuki's POV:  
  
The words hit me almost as though they would be the last I would ever hear in my life. This was the worst thing I think Shuichi has ever said. Would they be the last words I hear form him for three months? Those long three months would be torture. Shear torture he would b putting me through. It hurt almost as bad as when he cries, but worse, so much fucking worse.  
  
I had planned for Shuichi and I to spend tomorrow together. It was the leas it could do for his birthday right? I just wanted to spend a little time with him, and take time off form writing my book. And be with him. But now I can't because he has to go on some outrageous tour to make millions of girls happy. He was gay; he didn't need girl's approval. He needed my approval. I forgot to ask him when he was leaving! Eiri you baka!  
  
"Shuichi, when do you leave?" me voice sent chills down his back. I could feel him shiver in my grasp. It almost brought a smile to my lips but I refrained. I listened closely for his answer. It was soft and mumbled; he held clumps of the silky material in his hands. He finally answered back to my question.  
  
"The day after tomorrow…" His voice was small and yet a simple comfort to my throbbing heart. I still had one day left with him, and it's the day he turns a new age. So a day he will never forget.  
  
"Then tomorrow it's just you and I." It sounded more like an order when it escaped my lips. But I saw him look up at me with the happy purple eyes I strive to earn a glance from. 


	2. arrival

Hello! This is Sarasa! I am sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. But I have had a lot going on in my life. But here is chapter two. I am working on three at the time. Its summer so I will update frequently! And I want to say thanks to all who reviewed my story. I don't own any of these characters. they belong to whomever they belong to.  
  
Chapter 2 Arrival  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I woke up early the next day. I mean why wouldn't I? Yuki Eiri was taking me out! My heart leapt with joy just thinking about how the day was going to be spent. He promised me that we would go see the cherry blossom festival, then the fireworks. But what would happen between then and now still filled me with excitement and wonder. My blonde haired lover lay next to me sleeping. The smell of him made me close my eyes and relax. Emotions I had never known surged through my body like, it left a warm feeling of delight behind. I adored everything about him. I loved him with my whole heart and soul. Nothing would keep me from him. Though we met by accident, I-I guess I just knew from then that we were suppose to be together. A low grumble came from him. I looked down at him wondering if he would ever wake up. Of course he wasn?t as excited as I was about today, but hell. I sure wasn?t going to spoil the day by waking him up. The night before I had dreamt about today. I know that sounds outrageous, but it is true. I thought that Yuki was actually going to take me to the fireworks and propose to me. What a silly idea. Sometimes I am just a hopeless romantic: a really hopeless one at that. The bright morning sun tried to break free of the dark colored fabric of the black curtains. I sighed and waited for what seemed like hours as I began to drift asleep again.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
I let out a low grumble as I felt the warm hands of my lover resting in my hair. I looked up and noticed him sleeping he must have been up all night wondering what I was going to give to him for a present. I yawned and tried to sit up. I wanted nothing to do with waking the pink haired singer up. But once again my attempts failed, he opened those big purple eyes that I had fallen so madly for. If the idiot even knew what he did to me. I could never tell him; well I could but not just yet. There were still a few tricks up my sleeve before I could tell him anything.  
  
He smiled at me brightly I knew already what he was going to ask just by the way he was looking at me. Then he spoke.  
  
His voice was in a low whisper as to some how get me aroused. "Yuki, when are we leaving? I want to know what you got me.?"  
  
I could only chuckle to myself and give him a small smile. And I responded to him in a low whisper in his ear. "Soon. Very soon." He shivered slightly; I could feel the goose bumps appear on his arm and bare legs. I knew how I made him feel. I knew everything about him. Or so I thought. I may not know everything; but when he got like this I did know everything about him.  
  
I pulled my feet off the bed and put them onto the floor. I stood and stretched, some of the stomach showed for I had lifted my pj top a bit to high up. Shucihi only continued to smile at me as he hopped off the bed and sat at my feet. I loved when he did this. It was-it was so-cute.  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I sat at his feet and gave an adoring smile. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow then headed off to the bathroom with some clothes to put on for the day. While he did that I, picked out my clothes and jumped into a cold shower. I anxiously pulled on my red shirt with some leather pants. I liked this outfit the best on me. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled winking then bounced off to the living room. I waited in the living room for him. He came out in a purple shirt with his jacket, shoving a pack of cigarettes in the pocket, and a pair of dark slacks. All my mind could think of was how hot he looked when he wore that outfit. I tired to hide the hard on I was getting but it was a bit difficult when looking at him.  
  
I followed him out the door. A word hadn't been spoken since we were both sitting in the bed together. I waited for him to speak. I knew that today was suppose to be my day, but I sure as hell didn't want to ruin it by saying the wrong thing. So I waited in silence and followed after him getting in to the car and buckling in. He started the car and pulled out of the parking complex of the apartment building. I rolled down the window to let my damp hair air-dry. I could smell the smoke form Yuki's alpha cigarette. That damn habit of him disgusted me but then again what could instead of was was I to do about it. I loved him for how he is.  
  
Yuki's POV:  
  
I had one hand on the wheel the other on the rim of the car door as I put the nicotine filled stick to my lips and inhaled the nicotine goodness. I slight smile crept to my lips I was happy being here with Shuichi, and having a full pack of cigarettes. I ease my foot on the break. Shuichi looked outside in excitement. This brought yet another wretched smile to my lips. He looked over at me brightly, I looked back out the windshield window and I could feel my lips twitch into a gentle smile. I hated when they did this. I hated when I smiled. But at least-at least I only smiled for Shuichi. I could see the festival drawing near. And I could almost feel Shuichi?s excitement bursting from him. He just couldn't sit still.  
  
I pulled up to the gate. And the guard looked in through the window, he could see Shuichi bouncing up and down. The guard chuckled and spoke. "I hope you and your friend here have fun." He smiled at me and nodded. I kept a cold glare on my face as I pulled into the dirt parking lot. Shuichi's smile grew, just as he watched from the car. I rolled my eyes and parked.  
  
"Come on baka." I spat coldly at him. I hated being this way to him. But if I showed my emotions he would try to take advantage of me. Or would he? I could tell all ready this was going to be a long day of being dragged around by my pink haired lover. 


	3. Just Us

Okay! I know it's taking me forever to write, but nothing was coming to me for this chapter. I thought I had it all mapped out, and I did. But-but-I forgot what I had planned out. So this chapter might be kind of boring. Sorry it is so short. The next one will be longer and a lot better! ^_^v Gomen Nasai.. ~Sarasa~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Just us  
  
Yuki's POV:  
  
Okay lets look at this. I am a writer. A damn good one I might add. And my lover is a-well Shuichi is different than most would think of him. But there's just something about him that drives people either insane, or they fall for his down right cuteness. I laugh when I say this because I never tell him I love him, and I can barely admit to myself that I think he is the least bit cute. But here I am, with him, for his birthday. I would never do this for anyone else. But I would for him. There is just something about him that makes me so crazy about him. Maybe I just have gone soft in these passed few months but I doubt that. I'm at an amusement park with him. I took him out to an amusement park. So far I think we have run into a total of close to twenty fans. Begging for his autograph, or to have a picture of the two of us together. Not to mention the one fan that asked Shuichi for tickets to his up and coming tour. He gave them a simple smile and said thank you for supporting Bad Luck. Never once did he push them away. He makes me jealous on how he can just keep smiling though I could tell he just wanted them to go away. It was written all of his face. That face that I just wanted to cup in my hands, pull close and kiss. That idiot.  
  
Shuichi's POV:  
  
Today it was suppose to be just us. I smiled at the girls; but I only wished they would just go away. I wanted this time to be only Yuki and me. Sometimes I think what I want is too much to ask for. Everyone seemed to stand in the way when I wanted time alone with Yuki. The day was warm, and the lines weren't that bad for the roller coasters. We waited in line for the twister. (I have no idea of any roller coaster names, so I just made it up. Thanks for bearing with me) It was a large ride that just went in loops and quick twists. The close we came to getting on, the faster my heartbeat. I was shaking with excitement and fear. I looked up at Yuki. He-well he smoked his cigarette and waited with me. Just looking up at him made me smile. He took me out for my birthday; maybe he really does care. I could still feel my heart pounding against my chest. A slight blush crept to my cheeks. My heart only pounded this fast after I made love with Yuki. My head started to hurt. But I ignored it. I wanted to go on this ride so bad. I had seen it advertised on TV. "SHUICHI!!!" An all to familiar voice echoed a crossed the park. I pink bunny waved in the air, as a figure ran over to me. Just by the rabbit in his hand I could tell how it was. It was none other than my idol, Sakuma Ryuichi. (AN: *drools*) I smiled brightly at him form my spot in line. There was no way I was going to let him join me in line-no way. Though he is my god. I waved to him and Toma; I glanced quickly up at Yuki and noticed the grimace plastered on his face.  
  
Yuki's POV:  
  
Him. That idiot had to come with him. Every time I saw that blonde mess of hair, those eyes, I felt sick. Sick that he had to be the one to find me that day. I know I should be grateful to him for finding me before I blew my head off; but-I still hated him with a passion. A deep one at that. I tossed the cigarette to the ground and jammed my foot on it grounding it into the sand. I looked up and then up at how much longer we had to wait. Ryuichi came up the bar and started muttering about something. God knows what. Who ever knew what that idiot is rambling on about. Obviously he was excited he was talking faster than normal, and most of it in rambled English. I shook my head and moved up in line. Then. Then that cold voice spoke to me. "Eiri-san." I looked over my shoulder and glared. He had that sickening smile on his face. The one I just wanted to punch. I hated him. I hated Seguichi Toma. "I didn't expect to see you here." He still smiled. "You're the one to talk." I spat back and pulled my chattering lover with me up to get in. He had that cute look on his face as he smiled up at me. I have to admit, Shindou Shuichi had to be the easiest person to read. His emotions were always right there on his face. Just by looking into those eyes I could tell he was scared, excited, anxious, you name it. I felt a chuckle escape my lips; I couldn't believe that I did. But, he was just so-cute.I really tried hard not to laugh at him. I thought seeing Toma there would have ruined my day. But I thought of only what was to come later that night. The smile on his face; and the light laugh that he does when beginning to get aggravated with me that would always make me feel so.content. I just kept thinking. Only a few hours till I would surprise him for sure. There was nothing going to stop me. Not even Toma could damper my plans for the evening. I had everything laid out. And now just getting the idiot to go along with me, of course.there was no way I couldn't get him to follow me around.  
AN: KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!! Sorry this post has taken forever. I just forgot all about this story. Well I know this isn't as good as my last chapters, but I seem to be struggling for a way to get this story to come out right. I don't want to disgrace the characters and make them act wrongly. But let me tell you, I know my Yuki is completely OOC, and I am really sorry. I am a happy-go-lucky type of person like Shuichi so I seem to be having trouble with Yuki's seriousness. This wasn't much of a cliffhanger. So if you want to read and find out what Yuki is planning you must read the next chapter! (whenever I finish it!) 


End file.
